


First Date

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David watches a TV interview with Gillian saying she doesn't get taken out on any dates.  He decides that needs to change during the week of her Crisis promotion in New York.<br/>This story is perhaps more fluffy than some of my work, but I decided these guys needed a little bit of a break from the angst ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She arrived in New York feeling disorientated, knowing the time on the clock didn’t match the time it felt like in her body. She thought she would have been used to jetlag by now having flown so frequently over her life time but it was still an odd mixture of fatigue, nausea and dehydration that did not agree with her. She tried to focus on the positives, she was here for a week and although her schedule was rammed full of radio shows, television appearances and web based interviews her evenings were largely her own. And she knew where she’d be spending them.

He had set everything up, the food and the table were all ready to go, although both terms would require her to use her imagination. He was now pacing up and down his kitchen watching the clock. He knew from checking online that her flight had landed so it was just a matter of time before she checked into her hotel and then made her way over to him. He didn’t know why but he felt nervous. He’d been feeling like that every time before they’d met up recently though, it was a strange feeling that he seemed to vaguely remember from his days of first dates. It had been just under two months since he’d last seen her in Los Angeles and even when she was still there with him he’d been looking forward to the next time he’d see her. If he was honest he couldn’t get enough of her but was reluctant to dwell on what that did or didn’t mean.

His life had become a life lived in two time zones, New York and Belfast. It was a strange existence of waiting for her to text him to say she was back in her hotel room before he called her, usually around the time he was having lunch, usually him with a sandwich half hanging out of his mouth. They spoke or wrote every day and although it was good and they were always reluctant to say goodbye it would never be a good enough substitute for seeing her in person. He was sure they had talked more now than in nine years working together on the show but it was only the benefit of their shared experiences that allowed that. 

His fingers were twitching to be on her skin and he risked another glance at the clock, disappointed to see only three minutes had passed. He had time for a shower before she was due to arrive, though he might set it a bit cooler than normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The security guard had escorted her up to his front door and he couldn’t get rid of him quickly enough. Her smile betrayed the fatigue that she felt and her eyes sparkled at seeing him, her hair pulled into a ponytail with loose strands framing her face and her Royal blue coat buttoned up to the neck to keep her warm in the New York biting wind. She dropped her bag to the floor and squealed in delight as he gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground and planting kisses next to her ear. He loved the sound she made even though he could see she was tired and enjoyed hearing her giggles settle as he put her down gently on the floor.

‘Hey you,’

‘Hey yourself,’ he whispered before tangling his hands in her hair and bringing her face towards his for a kiss. She leant against the wall and pulled him closer to her, hands finding their way underneath his sweater and scratching lightly at his back. His tongue entered a familiar dance with hers causing them both to moan and get progressively more breathless.

‘You missed me?’

‘No, not one bit what makes you think that?’

‘You were always such a bad liar David.’

It was true, and particularly tonight as the grin plastered across his face and his reaction to seeing her again threw any notion of him not missing her right out of his window.

‘Well I missed you.’

Her honesty caught him off guard and he wondered if it was because she was tired and the travelling had got to her, but he was nonetheless appreciative of her honesty. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together before bringing it to his mouth and covering her knuckles in kisses.

‘Okay… Maybe a little bit.’

She laughed, shaking her head slightly and moved to unbutton her coat and get comfortable but his hand on her arm stopped her. ‘Not so fast. We’re going somewhere. I have a surprise for you.’

Both her eyebrows shot up and she looked at him in disbelief. ‘A surprise… For me?’

‘Well I don’t see anyone else here to claim this surprise so yes, it is for you.’

He was edgy and fidgety as he pulled on his winter coat, stuffed his gloves into his pockets and handed her his scarf. She wrapped it around her neck trying not to make it obvious that she was inhaling his scent as she tucked it into the top of her coat and wondered where on earth they’d be going. She was starting to forget how cold she’d been outside and felt a familiar warm glow spread through her body, sure her cheeks were colouring. She wasn’t sure she could manage any dinner, having eaten on the plane when she wasn’t actually even hungry and hoped he hadn’t gone to any trouble or great expense.

He stood behind her with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his fingers attempting to cover her eyes but only really managing to reach across one.

‘Close your eyes,’

‘I have to close my eyes? How am I going to see where I’m going?’

‘You don’t. The essence of what a surprise should be about, correct me if I’m wrong, is that you don’t know where you’re going or what you’re doing.’   
His mouth was right next to her ear whispering and it sent a shudder right to her core. He planted a kiss on her cheek and nudged her forwards as he walked awkwardly behind her. She was slightly disappointed she had to be so fully dressed for this surprise of his but was willing to play along if it led to that later on.

‘David I’ll keep my eyes closed, I promise. Just… Hold my hand and take me wherever it is we’re going otherwise we’ll never make it.’

He laughed. He hadn’t really considered how slow and cumbersome it would be to try and walk behind someone who didn’t know where they were going. In his head it had been romantic but it really wasn’t particularly practical. He went in front of her and laced his hand through hers, pulling her out the front door and along the corridor outside his apartment. He kept checking to make sure her eyes were closed and they were tightly shut, her smile shining back at him as she took tentative steps in his leading direction.  
She heard him pressing buttons on what sounded like a keypad and heard what sounded like a large door unlock, feeling the breeze wrap around her knees and causing her to shiver slightly.

‘So we’re going up some steps, I’m going to put your hands on the rails either side but I won’t let you fall, okay? I’m right behind you.’

She nodded and tentatively made her way up the straight staircase, feeling the cold air of the night more readily as she climbed up. She knew his apartment was quite high up in his block and sensed she might be on the roof but had no idea what they were doing up there. Unless he was just showing her the view and that was the surprise. Her feet felt that she’d reached the top step and his arms wrapped around her from behind, her hands resting on top of his and pulling him tightly against her.  
‘Just take a few steps forward,’ he nudged, walking behind her this time. ‘Okay now you can open them.’

She stepped out of his embrace and held his hand as she looked at the sight he presented before her. An outdoor sofa was covered with cushions and thick fleece blankets, the table in front of it had chips, dips, olives, chunks of bread with olive oil and balsamic vinegar and he’d lit the fire pit to the left of the sofa to keep them warm. The city lights in the background provided enough ambient light to see and as she took everything and she struggled to control the emotions that were rising in her throat. This was the nicest thing anyone had done for her in a very long time and she was touched that it was him that had done it for her.

‘David I…’

‘You don’t like it do you?’

‘I don’t like it? What are you talking about, I love it!’

‘You do?’

‘Of course I do! I really do like it, the view up here is beautiful, there’s fire, there’s food and most importantly there’s you. What’s not to like?’

She nudged him playfully with her elbow and he visibly relaxed. He hadn’t realised that he was actually nervous about doing this for her, whether it would be too much or not enough, whether she’d like it or not, whether she’d be too tired, whether she’d get too cold, whether she was actually hungry... Too many thoughts had made arranging this surprise far more complicated that it really needed to be. She took his hand and led him over to the sofa, wrapping one of the large blankets around their shoulders and putting the other across their laps. She surprised him by pulling the lapel of his coat towards her and crushing his lips to hers, tangling their tongues together.

‘Thank you,’ she murmured, resting her forehead against his.

‘Well you know, you said you didn’t get asked out on dates so I decided to take you on one. Well, kind of. We probably won’t be able to stay up here long without getting hypothermia but the view is amazing so I had to let you see it…’

‘I don’t get asked out on dates? What do you mean?’

His hand snaked underneath the blanket to rest on her thigh and squeezed gently. He pressed kisses along the angle of her jaw and she turned her head towards him but she wasn’t going to let him distract her from her questions.

‘David…’ she warned.

‘You said it. On that show with the guy who can’t say the letter ‘R’. That you were getting some action but that you didn’t go on any dates.’

‘You watched me on Jonathan Ross?’ she jerked her face away from his and looked at him, smiling. ‘You say you didn’t miss me much but you’re watching me do TV appearances now?’

She swore she could see the beginnings of a blush spread across his cheeks and he looked away from her into the city in the distance. She had him backed into a corner and it was time for him to confess.

‘Well yeah. I may have come across a thing or two on youtube.’

‘You got it bad Duchovny.’

He cocked his head to one side and pondered that she may be more on the money with that point than she intended to be. She laughed and let it go though, resting her head on his shoulder and tightening the blankets around the both of them. She plucked two green olives out of the bowl and fed one to him, watching as he licked the drips of oil off her fingers and barely supressing a shudder that wasn’t just due to the cool night air on her cheeks.

‘It’s not technically a date if you don’t ask me.’

‘Oh GOD really?’ he moaned looking to the sky for inspiration to save him from this tirade of teasing and abuse. He felt her shoulders shaking next to him as she continued to giggle and fed him another olive. She was enjoying this way more than she should be, but truth be told he was enjoying having her playful side come out to play.  
‘This is definitely a surprise, a very nice surprise, but I believe that this isn’t a date until a lady is asked.’

‘Well if you see a single lady around here looking for a date point her in my direction will you?’  
She kicked him and he feigned injury, lips forming a silent ‘ouch’ while she continued to giggle, scooping up balsamic vinegar and olive oil on a chunk of bread and bringing it to his lips. He devoured her offering in one bite and kissed her palm in thanks.

‘Guess you can hardly ask me with your mouth full.’

He chewed and swallowed, looking at her doing her best to maintain a serious expression. She wondered if she’d push him too far or whether he’d give in to her teasing just for some peace.

‘Gillian?’

‘David.’

‘Would you let me take you out on a date?’ he mumbled almost inaudibly, voice downcast towards the blankets and refusing to meet her eyes. She was feeling victorious at reducing him to the level of a nervous teenager, he was almost shy.

‘See that wasn’t so hard was it?’

‘Oh you have no idea woman. No idea. You gonna say yes now or what?’

‘I’m here aren’t I?’

‘OK that is unfair. You make me ask you out and then you leave a guy hanging?’ he stuck his bottom lip out and she swooped in to take it into her mouth, nibbling on it gently as she kissed him. Her hands tangled in his hair as she tugged him towards her on the sofa, his arms wrapping the blanket tightly around her to keep her warm.

‘Yes,’ she said as she rained kisses over his eyes, nose and across his cheeks. She stopped as she rested her forehead against his, breathing in gently and raising her eyes to meet his. He kissed her again and again, an assault of closed mouth kisses designed to leave her wanting more as his hand rubbed lazy circles on her hip underneath the blanket.

‘At least you didn’t make me ask to kiss you.’

‘Now that I come to think about it…’

He grabbed a cushion behind him and threw it in her direction, watching as she ducked out of the way just in time.

‘Thank you for this David. I mean it.’

He allowed his eyes to close shut and nodded. ‘Just a little something for you. I’ll bring you up here when the weather’s warmer. Maybe even cook you something you never know. Hey you want to see the view then go someplace a bit warmer?’

She nodded and held out her hand for him to guide her over to the edge of the roof. They stood with his arms wrapped around her waist swaying gently as he whispered to her all the landmarks of the New York city skyline that he could see through the clouds. It had only just dawned on her that he wouldn't have done this with *her*, that she was probably the first woman he had taken up here and shared this with. If it was possible, their moment together had just been made even more special. She hadn't wanted to open her heart to this possibility again, but she was finding it very difficult to keep it closed with him around.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyelids were heavy and her face felt frozen, almost numb from being on the roof. He had held her hand all the way downstairs to the bedroom, had taken her coat and hung it up, taken her shoes and put them near the front door and had come back to the bedroom to find her fully clothed on the bed, straining to stay awake. Her arm flopped across her face to shade her eyes from the lights and he flipped them off and put the lamp on. She could smell something delicious and looked up to see him place a mug of hot chocolate on what had become her bedside table.

'This girl will put out on this particular first date you know.'

Her statement took him by surprise and he was a little hurt by it. He hadn't done this, any of this just so she'd have sex with him. This was about him trying not to make her feel like that, for things to feel a little bit more relaxed and dare he say normal for them, something difficult to define when he didn't exactly know what they were.

His silence made her worry she'd said the wrong thing and she moved her arm away from her face to look at him. She'd definitely upset him; the sadness was etched across his face.

'David I...'

'I didn't do this, any of this... For that.'

'I know. Shit it was a stupid thing to say and I'm tired and I'm sorry. Really.'

She couldn't stand to think that she'd ruined a beautiful evening with such a flippant and stupid remark. She was so tired she wasn't even sure she could manage to have sex at the moment anyway so what on earth had possessed her to say such a thing was beyond her.

He left her brooding as he busied himself in the bathroom. He'd been gone a while and she'd finished most of her hot chocolate before he was back and had changed into blue striped pajama bottoms and an old New York Knicks t-shirt. He was holding something in one hand as he reached out for hers and pulled her reluctantly to her feet. 

He handed her an old blue t-shirt and steered her in the direction of the bathroom but she turned around to watch him as he got into what was clearly his side of the bed, head propped up against the pillows, glasses on and scrolling through his phone. She turned the folded t-shirt over in her hands and was surprised when a new toothbrush fell out from inside the material. She smiled as she picked it up off the floor and kept her eyes on him, knowing he'd look up at her eventually. He didn't, though she could definitely see the beginnings of a smirk on his face.

'Quit gawping and get changed woman.'

She giggled and realised she had been at least partly forgiven for her earlier foot in mouth moment. David in his bed wear was a sight to behold and she wasn't sure anyone had ever made a pair of pajama bottoms look quite so appealing before. She cleaned her teeth with her new toothbrush and left it next to his in the holder, taking a moment to reflect on the symbolism of it all. A little bit of her could stay with him until she was here the next time. There would be a next time, of that she had been certain before she arrived that evening, but for some reason a goddamn toothbrush filled her with hope and promise for the future.

\------

He watched her pad into the bedroom in bare feet. She was wearing his t-shirt which was predictably far too big and hung near her mid-thighs. Her hair was loose and a little curly at the ends and her face was scrubbed clean of make-up showing those adorable freckles on her nose. She paused as she reached the edge of the bed as if asking permission to enter and he flipped back the duvet so she could climb in. She slid close towards him and he placed his phone on the bedside table, folding his glasses and gathering her so she was in his arms, head resting on his chest.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said again, running her fingers over the muscles in his chest.

She heard him sigh as he stroked his fingers through her hair. ‘Are you? That’s not all what this is about for me. I want you to know that. It’s not just…’

‘I know. It’s not for me either. I don’t know why I said that. But I am sorry.’

‘It’s not?’

‘David of course it’s not. I just want…’ she looked across his chest at the wall on the other side of the room. She wasn’t sure she knew the ending to her own sentence.

‘What do you want?’

She exhaled in a gentle laugh. ‘No you go first.’

‘Well she’s right here. It’s quite simple really, I just want you.’

‘Me.’

‘Do you see anyone else in the room Gillian? You’re beautiful and I want you. I just want to be with you.’

‘You’re kinda asking me out again aren’t you?’

He put both hands over his eyes and shook his head while growling out a yes at the same time. She really was a relentless tease.

‘I’m saying yes again if it makes things any better for you?’

They both laughed as she wriggled closer to him, and her hand found his. He dropped kisses on top of her head and nuzzled her hair with his nose. ‘I just want you to sleep tonight. Stay here with me, please. Stay the whole week?’

She pushed herself up on her elbow and gazed down at him, a smile playing across her lips. She could barely contain her excitement and captured his lips with her own, her thumb stroking across his stubbly cheek. ‘You want me to? They’ll have never seen such a tidy hotel room.’

‘I’m sure I could find a way to come and mess it up if you really wanted me to…’

He reached across to the bedside table and clicked off the lamp, pulling her down underneath the covers and letting her leg tangle between his. Her head rested on his chest and he stayed awake for a while stroking her hair while she drifted off to sleep. He didn’t want the week to end and it had barely even got started.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew it was early when she woke up. She had stayed sleeping on his chest through the night and was amused to find she'd drooled on his t-shirt. It was quite a surprise to her to find herself in the same position as she fell asleep in and she realised just how tired she had been, grateful to him for insisting she slept. His arm was around her moulding her to him and his legs had trapped hers. She couldn't really see him from the angle she was facing but sensed from his breathing pattern that he was asleep soundly. She could hear his heart beating and the softness of the metronome was enough to make her want to drift off again. Just when had things got so good for her?

He woke up and knew something was different but in a good way. She'd stayed in his bed all night, in the same position he'd held her whilst stroking her hair, curled up against his chest. He smiled as he felt that his t-shirt was damp where she'd drooled on him and made a mental note to tease her about it later. It would be revenge for him for the night before.

He felt her stretch beside him and pulled her closer towards him, shifting her upwards. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and felt her smile against his mouth.

'Good morning sunshine.'

She groaned and untangled her legs from his to move on top of him, enjoying the gasp she heard as she rubbed her pelvis against his cock. Even through his pajamas she could feel he was definitely awake this morning. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.

'Morning,' she said, her voice husky with sleep. She kissed him again, slowly, her tongue flicking across his lower lip and drawing it into her mouth, nibbling gently.

'You drooled on me.'

'That sounds like a complaint about having me in your bed. I mean I can always go....'

'Don't. You. Dare.'

He rolled her over pinning her arms to the pillow and smothered her face in kisses causing her to giggle and try and fight him off.

‘Okay I’m going nowhere!’

‘Good. I’ll see to it that you don’t.’

She bucked her hips against him causing a serious look to fall across his face. He worked his t-shirt up over her breasts and sucked on her nipple gently tracing his tongue in circles around the nub. His other hand traced a path down her abdomen, fingers stroking on the inside of her thighs. She moaned and tried to angle herself to reach his hand but he deftly moved his fingers away, smiling as he continued to flick his tongue over the very tip of her breast. Her nails dug into his scalp holding his head where it was and a long, low moan of his name escaped his lips. He hardened instantly at the sound of her voice and his other hand massaged her other breast, the roughened skin on his thumb creating a maddening friction against her nipple. She had always wondered if it was true that women could orgasm this way and wondered if David knew something she didn’t.

Her hips wriggled underneath him but he held her down, her hands still behind her head and unable to reach him properly. This was glorious, slow, sweet torture and she sensed he was paying her back for last night’s teasing.

‘David I really need to touch you,’

Maybe it was the breathless way she said it or the sincerity in her voice with a hint that she was begging him but he released her breasts, shiny and wet with his saliva and allowed her arms to be released. Her hand found its way under the elastic of his pajamas and she stroked his cock all the way from base to tip, her thumb rubbing up and down his head. They lay side by side next to each other, her hand gently stroking his cock as his fingers crept up her inner thigh. He slipped one, then two fingers inside of her and applied forward pressure to her front wall causing her to cry out at the sensation.

They both quickly undressed, throwing their clothing over the side of the bed and he pulled her on top of him, her wet folds resting against his eager cock. She rubbed her clit against him causing them both to moan as he was wet from her juices. His hands reached up to press across her nipples, timing more pressure with her sliding up and down him. He was engorged and she was hot, wet and ready for him. She looked into his eyes, a dark hazel in contrast to her turquoise and moved off him.

‘Take me from behind,’ she breathed, almost inaudibly.

He loved sex with her this way, he could mould his body to hers and have his hands on her clit and over her nipples. She braced her hands on the headboard and leant forward, gasping as she felt one hand cup her left breast and the other rested on her thigh. He gently probed her entrance and she writhed against him, willing him to enter her. She knew he loved the lead up to being inside of her but she wanted him now. Sensing her frustration he guided himself into her in one slow stroke, causing them both to groan loudly at the sensation. He held onto her tightly, both hands on her breasts squeezing and tugging gently at her nipples and she gripped the headboard, ready for him. He moved in and out of her, each thrust accompanied by the grazing of his thumbs over her nipples before he moved one hand to stroke her clit. She let out a loud strangled cry at the contact and almost didn't recognise her own desperate voice as he thrust into her. His strokes were slow and she knew he was fucking her like this deliberately so he lasted longer. She loved the feeling of him inside her, the fullness she felt and could feel her orgasm building and escalating. She wanted them to come at the same time and knew he could time it that way but wasn't sure she could articulate herself in any comprehensible way.

'More,' she murmured and he must have heard her. She crouched lower lifting her ass in the air and he held onto her hips, fingers digging into her flesh as her cheeks slapped against him. He was close and she was moaning his name as she felt herself coming. His hand reached to flick her clit in large swift strokes and she let out a scream as he poured into her, growling and groaning as pumped his last strokes.

'Fuck,' he whispered as he slipped out of her, gently unwrapping her hands from the headboard and easing her down onto the bed next to him. She was breathless and her arms shook from the force of her orgasm.

'You're beautiful. You know that?'

She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes, reaching up to touch his face with her fingertips.

'Yours,' she croaked out. It was most unlike her to be so sentimental and he wasn't sure what to say so he held her tightly to him, burying his face in the side of her neck and nuzzling the spot under her ear with his nose.

She nearly always fell asleep after sex and this morning was no exception. The travelling and jet lag was catching up with her. He held her in his arms for a while, one finger grazing up and down the outline of her hip sending her off to sleep. Once he was sure she was out for the count he pulled the duvet over her and escaped to get breakfast.

'I'm yours too,' he whispered as he left her in bed, taking one last look at her before he closed the bedroom door.

She knew he thought she was asleep but she heard the door click shut and pulled the duvet around her further, snuggling into bed and smiling to herself. This felt more right than anything she'd ever known before.


	5. Chapter 5

She had dozed off into a light sleep, feeling rested and content but still aware of the hum of traffic outside and the sound of his bare feet padding around in the apartment. Her eyes were still closed but she felt him come closer towards her and couldn’t help but smile and stretch her arms out to him, pulling his head down towards hers. He pressed kisses along her collar bone but she could feel him smiling more and more as his mouth travelled up her neck. She moved her head to allow him better access, and caught the smell of the fresh mug of coffee he held in his hand for her. He balanced it on the table before cradling one hand against her face, before tangling into her bed hair and sneaking his other hand under the duvet to cup her breast. She smiled into his kiss and took his lower lip into her mouth, nipping gently. His tongue tasted of coffee and a sweet hint of pastry and she reached up to pull him on top of her on the bed, causing him to laugh as he lost his balance.

 

‘Morning… Again.’

 

‘Morning yourself. Thanks for the coffee,’ she nodded her head towards the bedside table.

 

He laid diagonal half across the bed and clambered on, sitting next to her with his back against the headboard and taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He nodded, kissing the back of her hand. ‘So you don’t have anywhere to be today?’

 

‘Nope, it all starts tomorrow so I’m all yours today if you’d like?’

 

‘I thought you’d never ask.’

 

She took sips of her coffee and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the headboard. He had let go of her hand and she could hear him fidgeting next to her and it felt like he was reaching under the bed for something, but her eyes were still a little heavy and she was so comfortable where she was she couldn’t quite bring herself to open them. He took her hand and held her palm in his, tracing circles with his finger nails over the soft skin there. She relaxed back further against the headboard, still sipping her coffee,content to just be with him and know he was there next to her.

 

She hummed low in the back of her throat as he continued to massage her hand, and could almost feel herself falling back to sleep. He stopped and she stuck out her bottom lip, but suddenly felt something cool, hard and maybe metallic against her wrist. Her eyes snapped open at the shock. She looked up at him, eyes dark with desire looking back at her.

 

‘Handcuffs, David?’

 

She placed her coffee mug on the bedside table and picked them up, fingering the cool metal and watching the heat from her fingers dull its shine. She dangled them invitingly in front of his face, the chain between the cuffs making a soft tingle. He was biting his lip in anticipation of her reaction, not sure if it was too much too soon or a little bit out there for her tastes. From the sultry smile that crossed her lips he didn’t think he was far wrong with what he thought she’d like.

 

‘What do you think?’ he whispered, unlocking the cuffs with the small key and hearing the snap of the metal as they came undone.

 

‘You want to put them on me?’

 

He nodded almost imperceptibly, and reached across her, folding the duvet away from her body. She was naked under the covers and her nipples had peaked in anticipation, the pale skin on her chest turning a pink colour with her arousal. He was confident she’d enjoy what he had in mind for her as she held out her wrist, palm up, towards him. He took her wrist in his hand gently, kissing her pulse before ratcheting the cuff around first her left wrist until it clicked tightly shut. She arched her back and put both arms behind her head as he looped the cuffs through the bars on the bedstead and fastened her other wrist in securely. Her pelvis couldn’t help but buck towards him, even though he was still fully clothed.

 

He held the tiny key between his thumb and forefinger and showed it to her, moving towards her to kiss her but leaving her wanting at the last minute, causing her to moan out loud. This was going to be a long but sweet torture and the insides of her thighs were already damp and sticky. She could smell her own arousal and couldn’t even touch herself to relieve the ache between her legs.

 

‘You want me to stop Gillian, you just say.’

 

‘I want you to stop not touching me.’

 

He laughed and shook his head, placing the key on his bedside table, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled his shirt over his head. The room was so silent she could hear the material scrape over his stubble. His hair stuck out in every direction on his head and she wanted to remember exactly how beautiful he looked in this moment. The dark, unruly hair on his abdomen left a delectable trail down to his low slung drawstring pants. He undid the bow impossibly slowly and they fell to the floor. She inhaled deeply and bit her lip as she realised he’d gone without any underwear to buy her coffee and watched as his cock sprang free.

 

He stood next to her at the side of the bed and ran his index finger down from her nipple to her belly button and back again, watching as her pupils dilated and her mouth dropped open. He could smell her scent and couldn’t stand not to kiss her any longer. He knelt beside her and plunged his tongue into her belly button, working his tongue in and out of the dip and causing her to pant. His mouth worked its way upwards as he took one nipple into his mouth and tugged on it lightly. His other hand tangled in the curls between her legs and she arched herself towards his hand, not quite able to get the contact she so desperately needed with her clit and she groaned in frustration as he continued lapping and licking circles on her areola.

 

His hand moved away from her curls towards her other breast and he cupped the weight of it in his hand, the rough skin of his thumbs scraping over her nipple and he heard her growl. The noises she was making were arousing him to the point where his erection was painful and she hadn’t even laid a hand on him.

He made out her barely audible plea of 'Please David...' and was himself unable to suppress a shiver.

'Please what,' he mumbled, his mouth not leaving her breast.

'Kiss me.'

Half of him wanted to continue the tease and ask where she wanted to be kissed but he felt cruel.

He worked his way up, planting kisses along her breastbone, nibbling lightly at her neck before she caught his lower lip in hers and kissed him hungrily. Her legs tangled on top of his and tried to pin them to the bed to hold him there as she lost her tongue in his mouth. His cock strained against her thigh and she shifted her leg causing him to moan at the friction between them. She was impossibly wet and knew that he could probably make her come just from intercourse and not even need to touch her.

He broke their kiss and moved away from her, hearing her cry out at the loss of contact and seeing the pained expression on her face. She wanted him badly and he loves to watch her writhe towards him, craving contact. She pulled on the cuffs and he laughed to himself as he heard the bed shake and made a mental note to kiss her wrists better later.

He sat back, kneeling upright between her and took one slender leg, bringing it up to the top of his chest . She moaned again and her eyes drifted shut as she rattled the cuffs hard against the bed frame. He placed kisses around her ankle and pinched his teeth lightly onto her calf, bringing the other leg up to rest on the other side, and bending her knees.

'David...'

She watched as he positioned himself near her entrance, pushing her legs back towards her head so she was nearly vent in half. She knew the angle he was going to fuck her at meant his cock would hit her cervix and the thought sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her.

His first thrust was rough and she cried out, wanting more. This was raw and he needed her at his mercy. He drew back almost pulling out of her and she dug her toenails into his chest wall, waiting for him to sink back into her. He grasped her knee and pushed her right leg back as far as he could get it and pulled out of her again, driving back into her with another, long and hard thrust.

She could feel the pleasure building from within her and knew from look on his face that he was holding himself back.

'Faster David, please. I need you.'

Her plea undid his last resolve and he slammed back into her, her ass lifting off the bed as she met his every thrust. His cock bounced roughly off her cervix and it was sore but in the best way. They were moaning together as he fucked her, her feeling herself building towards her climax. She pulled on the cuffs to force more of him inside her. He could see she was close and let go of one of her legs to flick his fingers twice across her clit, causing her to cry out loudly and convulse against him. He pounded into her three more times with erratic thrusts, the contractions of her walls sending him over the edge and he moaned as he spilled into her.

Their breathing was ragged and he had a fine sheen of sweat over his face. Her hips had cramp and she wasn't sure she'd ever walk again. Her wrists throbbed and she knew she'd have to dig out bracelets and a long sleeved outfit for the live interviews she was doing, but every ache and pain was worth it.

He slowly lowered her legs down, kissing he top of the arch of her foot as he did so and eased himself to stand up. On wobbly legs he picked the key up from the bedside cabinet and freed her hands. Her wrists had raw red lines across them and he caressed them gently, watching as she winced.

'Baby your wrists... I'm sorry.'

She slowly brought her arms down over her head and wiggled her fingers to regain the sensation there.

'Dont be sorry... The pain was worth it.'

'So you liked that?'

'Like does not even cover half of it David. Was I not vocal enough about just how much liked it?'

He laughed as he lay back down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow so he could gaze down at her.

'Okay yes you were. We both were. I just... Want to make you happy. In the bedroom. And...'

She raised her eyebrows at him. 'And...?'

'Other rooms too?'

She smiled at him and reached across to stroke her fingers along his face.

'Feel free to make me happy in as many rooms as you like David.'

He grinned and stifled a yawn. 'I will baby. Right now man needs to nap.'

She snuggled closer to him under the duvet and he pressed a kiss on top of her head, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She was getting used to the fact that she probably wouldn't leave the bedroom today, and felt very happy with that fact as the both drifted off.


End file.
